


Tempt Me With Those Lips

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Half-Siblings, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Never Been Kissed, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Instincts, Seme Vegeta, Smut, Uke Goku, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Set after the "Future" Trunks Arc. Vegeta and Bulma gossip about Goku's lack of kissing experience. Things snowball from there.





	Tempt Me With Those Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980034) by [Lilota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilota/pseuds/Lilota). 



> Despite the use of the polyamory tag, there is not a single relationship with multiple partners; rather there are people who have multiple relationships within a group. Keep in mind that polyamory is "consensual, ethical, and responsible non-monogamy" and temper your expectations accordingly. No threesome or foursome scenes here!

"Did you know that Kakarot's never kissed his harpy of a wife?"

Vegeta wasn't normally the gossipy type, but that particular tidbit was too juicy  _not_ to share with his wife, especially since he couldn't quite fathom how it had happened. Lifting an arm as he sat on the couch with one foot propped on his knee, the Prince waited for Bulma to scoot closer with her popcorn. Of course, his rare bit of gossip was far more interesting than whatever inane movie she had picked out.

Bulma paused halfway to her normal spot for their rare movie nights - that was to say, nestled in next to her husband - and then slowly moved in to rest her head on Vegeta's shoulder. His arm came down immediately, protective and possessive, his hand cradling her shoulder to keep her close.

"I had no idea, but it doesn't surprise me, not really. They barely have sex."

" _What?_ "

Bulma shrugged, moving gently against Vegeta. She and Chi-Chi might not have the most in common, but the fact that they were the only women in the world with Saiyan husbands meant they were close. "Apparently Chi-Chi isn't that into it and Goku doesn't bother her for it, so they only really have had sex once or twice on their honeymoon and when they were trying to have the boys." Which was odd, really, now that she was thinking about it. Vegeta had a voracious sexual appetite that Bulma had always kind of assumed was a Saiyan thing.

For a long moment, Vegeta was quiet - long enough that Bulma started the movie. Then he slowly mused, "The sex drive and fighting instincts are closely linked in Saiyans. It's possible that Kakarot is coping through his training. Since he prefers training with someone, it could do it."

"Vegeta are you saying that he  _gets off_ on training with people?"

"No. While fighting can act as foreplay under the right circumstances" - he smirked, watching Bulma put that together with the number of times they'd gone from screaming at each other to fucking furiously - "mostly it just fulfills the same basic needs. It's not perfect, but for the most part fighting and fucking are interchangeable when it comes to keeping our needs taken care of."

"And you can't get enough of either," she teased. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her.

"It's also possible that Kakarot is -" he paused, casting around for the term humans used, but he couldn't find it and Saiyans didn't have a name for something so _common_ that it was hardly worth mentioning. "He might not desire women."

Bulma pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "But - he has a wife and two sons!"

"A wife he's only slept with a handful of times, specifically to have those sons. That's not sex, that's breeding. Besides, wasn't their union arranged when they were children? If I remember the story that everyone _loves so much_ , he had no idea what marriage was when he agreed to it."

"Huh." She'd honestly never thought about it that way. "I mean, they just always seemed like such a good match!"

Vegeta sighed. "Woman, the population of Vegetasei was ninety percent male. There was no stigma about liking the same sex like there is here. It was just a matter of whether or not you were attracted to women _too_. And while nobody cared if you strictly wanted women it wasn't ... _hn_  ... biologically advantageous."

For a moment Bulma sat in silence with her mouth slightly opened and her perfectly sculpted brows furrowed. "So are you-"

"Clearly, my preferences include women."

There was a silence as Bulma wrapped her head around the fact that she was pretty sure her husband had just told her he was bi, something that threw a whole new rainbow of shades and colors on his obsession with Goku. Then the scientist in her came out to play, and she asked, "What do you mean 'biologically advantageous'?"

"Saiyan women require a male to conceive, but it's also possible for two males to have a child together." Great, now she had  _that look_ on her face, and Vegeta knew there was no getting out of playing lab rat. "I'll come by the lab so you can take some scans later and see how everything works." He huffed in annoyance, falling quiet. Then - "On Vegetasei, he'd have dozens of men  _and_ women vying for the chance to mate with him. More."

Bulma raised a brow, clearly wanting him to go on.

"Monogamy was rare," Vegeta said bluntly after a moment's silence. "Most of the time when there were monogamous relationships, they were for purposes of breeding children of a known bloodline. My parents were monogamous until both Tarble and I had been born, then they went their separate ways. Our carrier went back to his life reaping the benefits of producing two royal children, and Father kept us - or rather, kept  _me_. Other times monogamy was a result of affection, and relationships could last from weeks to a lifetime. But the majority of the population ... mostly mating was a free for all. And I'm sure you can guess which Saiyans, outside of the royal family, were the most desirable."

Of course, she could; she'd only been sleeping with a Saiyan for almost fifteen years. "The strongest, of course. Which means if your planet was still standing you and Goku would have no problem finding a bedmate." She was clearly annoyed by that.

Vegeta ignored his wife's annoyance; he couldn't change his dead planet's culture, and he'd done his best to adapt to Earth life. Still. "It's a travesty that a Saiyan of his power is practically a virgin."

It took a very long moment for Bulma's brain to catch up with the fact that her husband wasn't just making an idle remark. " _No._ "

The prince's jaw tightened stubbornly. "It's not like I'd leave you for that third class idiot." No, he was just seriously considering righting what he saw as a grievous wrong.

The blue haired genius turned very quiet for a very long time; for a while, Vegeta actually thought she had gotten engrossed in the movie.

"You  _want_ to, though. To - seduce Goku." Her voice was small, contemplative.

"Hn."

There was another long silence, and then Bulma said, "I'm not going to hold you back. Just remember who you're coming home to."

Vegeta smirked, pulling his wife into his side. "I'm not looking to move in with him. He'd drive me crazy inside a week."

* * *

The next morning was bright and crisp, and while Vegeta wasn't visibly looking around he was still taking in the quaint forest that surrounded the Son residence. It was certainly nice. Wild. He could see why Kakarot felt so at home out here. The hunting was probably great.

The banshee answered the door, an uncertain smile on her face. Vegeta had never been out here before, after all. Then, in a too chipper voice pitched just high enough to make the prince's ears sting, she asked, "To what do we owe the pleasure, Vegeta?"

Honestly, how did Kakarot tolerate her voice? Day in and day out ... either the man was a masochist or he had hearing damage. The brats probably just didn't know that being subjected to that tone wasn't normal. "I've come to borrow your husband."

Chi-Chi looked a little confused, as well she might. Vegeta doubted she realized what he really meant, though, which was well enough. That conversation was going to be conveniently left up to Kakarot ... if the idiot even realized that he should talk to his wife about sleeping with his rival ... assuming he wasn't so dense to entirely miss out on Vegeta's attempts at turning things into a different sort of physicality than what was usual between them. This was definitely going to be an uphill battle.

Before Vegeta was forced into any sort of conversation with the shrill-voiced harpy, Kakarot appeared. Thank Dende. "Vegeta! Were we supposed to spar today?"

"You didn't forget anything," Vegeta said, completely ignoring the woman he was about to attempt to make a cuckquean. "I decided this last minute." And oh look, Kakarot was already dressed for them to go out and spar. Because the idiot was possibly more attached to his lurid orange gis than Vegeta was to his battlesuit and armor. Nodding his head behind him, Vegeta gruffly bit out, "Come on."

The other Saiyan was eager to follow; he was on his way out the door before his wife could articulate an objection. "Bye, Chi-Chi! I'll try to be back for dinner!"

* * *

They'd settled into a spot in the forest, mostly because Vegeta wanted something other than the standard canyon desert wasteland scenery. The mountainous forest region was Kakarot's home, so it followed that it was likely that he'd feel more comfortable here and Vegeta definitely wanted his prey comfortable. He'd never actually slept with another Saiyan before, having snobbishly found Nappa unattractive and Raditz beneath considering, and so this was going to be a first for him, too. And it was going to be different than anything he'd experienced in stalking Bulma for a myriad of reasons ... the first of which was Kakarot's nose.

The spar started out like any other, although maneuvring through the trees was an interesting change. Vegeta and Kakarot were closely matched, although when it came down to it the prince was shown over and over again that he didn't quite live up to Kakarot's spectacular abilities. How someone so  _stupid_ could be so unbelievably brilliant in a single area was beyond Vegeta, but there was no denying that the younger Saiyan was a genius when it came to fighting.

But did he still remember how to use his nose? While Vegeta was careful not to come on too strong, it should have been obvious that Vegeta was approaching Kakarot as a potential mate. There was a playfulness to the way he approached the other Saiyan, a certain amount of flair and flirtatious peacocking as he sparred with his long-time rival. It didn't seem to phase Kakarot at first. After a while, Vegeta caught a stutter in the other Saiyan's movements, an occasional pause to shake his head as though he couldn't figure out what was going on. That was both encouraging and disappointing; it was clear that Kakarot wasn't completely oblivious, but at the same time the other Saiyan definitely didn't know what was going on.

Vegeta chuckled at the expression on Kakarot's face; the other Saiyan had a tinge of confused lust on his innocent cheeks. How utterly lost Kakarot was would have been completely laughable if the Prince of all Saiyans was not actively trying to seduce the Earth-raised Saiyan. Things being as they were, Vegeta pressed onwards, his every move showier than his normal moves. At least Kakarot knew something out of the ordinary was going on, was being distracted by it, and for a brief moment Vegeta was tempted to keep 'be seductive' in his repertoire of tricks to use against the other man, but that would mean failing in his current attempt. Once he'd succeeded, it wouldn't be something that confused the other Saiyan ... at least not to this extent.

He saw another flash of lust on the other man and took that moment to pounce, the two muscular men rolled across the forest floor until they ended - carefully calculated - with Vegeta pining his long-time rival to the ground. He grabbed the other Saiyan's wrists and pinned the larger man's hip and legs down with his own, smirking down at his current prey.

The Prince was rewarded by the younger male running his nose up his neck from shoulder to jaw and ending with nose pressed to skin just below Vegeta's ear. The smaller man responded by nipping at Kakarot's throat and growling softly, then kissing the place he'd nipped. Kakarot's breathing hitched and he stilled under his rival, looking up at him in utter confusion.

"Vegeta -"

A soft shushing noise filled the little space between them. Vegeta had a mission, and this was the first step of it. Moving slowly, so as to not startle his prey, the warrior prince released one of Kakarot's wrists and tangled his hand in the other man's hair. Then, ever so slowly, he moved in to press his lips lightly to the other man's, stealing his first kiss.

For a long moment, Kakarot was stock still and Vegeta kept the kiss at the barely there level. It was killing him to have things remain this gentle, but the last thing he wanted was to scare Kakarot off. Then - finally - the larger Saiyan relaxed under him, and Kakarot started to respond to the kiss. _Victory_.

Now that Kakarot was responsive, Vegeta tightened his fist in the other man's spiky mane, keeping him close. He nipped at the younger man's lower lip and then dragged his tongue along it. The gasp he elicited was answered with Vegeta's tongue darting into Kakarot's mouth. The larger Saiyan was still clearly confused, but his free hand slipped mindlessly to Vegeta's ass, pulling him wantonly closer.

Eventually, Vegeta pulled back, gasping for breath and gazing down at the taller Saiyan below him. Kakarot only had four or five inches on him, but it had always grated on the Prince. Not right now, though ... right now he was reveling in the fact that he had the stronger, larger Saiyan at his mercy. It was arousing and a total power trip at the same time. "On Vegetasei the most desirable mates were the strongest Saiyans." His thumb flicked across the other man's lower lip. "Do you understand what that means?"

Kakarot wrinkled his brow. "I'm the strongest. Which means ..."

Vegeta watched as realization dawned on Kakarot's face, then smirked and leaned in to roughly claim the younger man's mouth, his hands carding through Kakarot's hair as he kept his lower half pinned with his legs. For several heartbeats, Kakarot returned the kiss enthusiastically. Then he pulled back almost violently. "But Chi-Chi - and _Bulma_!"

"I already spoke to Bulma. As for Chi-Chi - when's the last time you touched her? When's the last time you _wanted_ to?"

The younger Saiyan blushed fiercely. "I -" But he didn't have anything to say. Lamely, he said, "I'm just not really interested in sex."

"Oh?" Vegeta reached down to palm the half-hard cock between the other Saiyan's legs. "There's a lot you don't know about our people. For example, there's the fact that monogamy was rare; our relationships with our women aren't normal for our people. Then there's the fact that it wasn't uncommon for Saiyans to be attracted only to men." He rubbed his palm over the clothed (and growing) erection, making Kakarot whine needily. "I'd say it's females you're not interested in, not sex."

Kakarot was panting slightly, his face on fire. Vegeta shifted so that he was straddling the younger man, grinding up against him as he reached down to untie the belt of that hideous orange gi. The bigger Saiyan arched up under the Prince and gasped loudly, and Vegeta couldn't help a brief, cruel chuckle. He'd definitely read the situation right, and the fact that he was clearly in power here - over Kakarot! - had him on a bit of a high. He continued grinding slowly against the younger man as he did away with the gi top and weighted shirt; the wristbands he left on, enjoying the allusion to wrist bindings. Then, with a careful eye on Kakarot's reaction, Vegeta stripped off his gloves and armor and pushed down the top of his battlesuit to his waist. "What do you say, Kakarot? Do you want more?"

The other Saiyan licked his lips, then nodded with his eyes glazed over. "I think - I think I've wanted you for a long time."

Why was his heart fluttering like that? This was just sex. At least, that was the intention. Trying to shake off the unwelcome emotion, Vegeta kicked off his boots and felt Kakarot's body move as he did the same. The Prince lifted off the savior's body just enough to get the rest of their clothes off and kicked to the side, and then Vegeta leaned back in to kiss the other Saiyan brutally. This wasn't going to be soft and gentle; they were going to fuck like the Saiyans they were.

Soon Vegeta had Kakarot gasping and clumsily groping at the smaller Saiyan; he'd grasped both their cocks together and was stroking their hard members in one fist as his other hand explored the other man's torso, tweaking a nipple here and exploring the lines of hard muscle there. Kakarot's touches were clumsier, awkwardly exploring Vegeta's chest and back. Finally, Vegeta broke the kiss and released their cocks; Kakarot whimpered at the loss of contact.

Vegeta rolled the other male over forcefully, nudging him up on his knees; sucking briefly on two of his fingers, he slid them easily against the tight pink entrance and smirked as the larger Saiyan cried out and squirmed. Slowly adding on more pressure, the Prince eased his middle finger into the younger male up to his first knuckle and was rewarded with more whimpers as Kakarot bit the side of his fist.

"Now, now, stop that," Vegeta said as he slid his finger fully into the other man, slowly moving it in and out. With his free hand, he moved to pull Kakarot's fist away from his mouth. "Let me hear you, Kakarot."

He could see the deep ruby blush spread across Kakarot's cheeks, but the younger Saiyan complied. His deep, breathy moans were delicious, and after a few moments, Vegeta added a second finger. The other man tensed and gasped, his fingers grasping at the grass beneath him.

Once he was satisfied that Kakarot was prepared enough, Vegeta pulled out his fingers. Kakarot whined at the loss, then gasped as Vegeta started to push his thick length into his tight hole. Whimpering, the Earth's Savior breathed heavily as the Prince slid slowly into him. He was clearly in pain and determined not to show it; callously, out of respect for Kakarot's determination to push through this initial discomfort, Vegeta kept pressing his hips forward at a steady pace. Once he was fully sheathed in the younger Saiyan he paused, smirking down at the blushing and panting figure under him, his eyes following the submissive bow of his back to the fuzzy circular scar that marked where his tail had been.

Interesting. Vegeta wouldn't have thought that Kakarot had a submissive bone in his body, but he certainly was acting as though in this at least the submissive role was natural. There was a certain eagerness to please in the other man that had Vegeta even more desirous for this than he had been.

"It's all right, Kakarot," he soothed, one hand gripping the other man's hip while the other stroked the curve of his ass. "That should be the worst of it. Things will feel a lot better here soon."

The younger Saiyan nodded, his eyes screwed shut as he breathed heavily and tore up handfuls of grass. "It already feels good." It hurt like hell, but that pain was subsiding and leaving pure pleasure in its wake.

With a smirk, Vegeta shifted his roaming hand to Kakarot's hip, holding both bruisingly hard. He should have done this ages ago. Kakarot was a hidden treasure, and Vegeta leaned forward to kiss the back of Kakarot's neck as he started to thrust rhythmically into him. "I think that you might be a bit of a masochist." Definitely submissive, but he seemed to be enjoying the notes of pain as well. Experimentally, Vegeta released one of Kakarot's hips and brought his hand down across his ass with a resounding crack; he was rewarded with a cry that was definitely more pleasure than pain. "Yes, you want me to hurt you, don't you?"

Kakarot mumbled something unintelligible, and Vegeta moved to thrust harder and faster into the younger male. With one hand dragging Kakarot back into his thrusts, the other wandered up to fist firmly into the wild black mane and force Kakarot to arch backward so Vegeta could nip and suck at the side of his neck. He left red marks from his teeth and purple bruises quickly springing up in his wake. Kakarot was moaning wantonly, and it was absolutely heady how in control of his rival Vegeta felt.

Feeling himself coming closer, Vegeta wrapped a hand around Kakarot's cock and started stroking. Another crack of a hand across the other man's backside and Vegeta had his rival moaning and crying out for release. A few more strokes - a few more thrusts - and the pair collapsed in a puddle of spunk, Vegeta's load dripping down between Kakarot's legs, panting and drained for the moment.

Vegeta was elated and victorious in his afterglow; not only had he been _right_ , but Kakarot had been absolute putty in his hands.

After a long moment, Kakarot rolled over onto his back beside Vegeta and looked over at him with a crooked, spent smile. "That was - we definitely need to do that again. And ... I wouldn't mind if you were a bit rougher next time."

Oh, yeah. Kakarot was the fucking  _jackpot_.

* * *

Goku dropped on the sofa, his head still spinning with what had happened at his surprise training session with Vegeta. The bite marks and love bites on his throat made things clearly obvious, but with Chi-Chi's back turned in the kitchen he had a couple of minutes to try to get his head around having been rather spectacularly fucked by the other Saiyan when they were supposed to be sparring. There really was no way to put this delicately. Aw, man, Chi-Chi was going to be  _furious_.

"Hey, uh, Chi? Vegeta and I - uh. We sort of - did it."

Surprisingly, there was no shrill screaming. The quiet stretched and Goku squirmed, then finally Chi-Chi turned around to place a roast on the table.

"I know. Bulma called and explained everything, and I understand. I wish you'd talked to me first, but I get it."

Wait - where was the anger? All he got was a little gentle admonishment? He still wasn't great on the concept of marriage, but he did at least know you weren't supposed to sleep with other people. Unless there was some sort of loophole he didn't know about?

"I - uh, didn't know it was gonna happen." A pause. "What did Bulma explain?"

"Oh, just that a lot of Saiyans are gay, and that Vegeta was going to try his luck. Honestly, it's a bit of a relief; all this time I thought it was  _me_!"

"No - no! You're g-great, Chi-Chi. I still love you. I just don't want to - I mean, not unless we decide we want another kid," he finished lamely.

Chi-Chi actually  _giggled_. "I love you, too, Goku, and I love what we have. And if you need ... something ... with Vegeta ... I suppose we can discuss an open marriage."

Goku blinked. "A what now?"

She really should have known better. Chi-Chi pursed her lips and inhaled deeply, coming over to sit on the couch next to her husband. Her eyes rested on his neck briefly, but she decided not to bring  _that_ up. It was clear he was physically far more interested in Vegeta than her, not that  _that_ should have been any sort of a surprise with the way the two men obsessed over each other. "An open marriage is an arrangement where a married couple agrees that it's okay to have sex with other people. There are usually rules ... to start with, you just stick with Vegeta for now, and I'll let you know if I find someone. And ... we'll take precautions so we don't have children with anyone else."

That sounded fair. Honestly, Goku was perfectly content to just go to Vegeta for this. And it seemed fair to let Chi-Chi find somebody else, too ... "But we'll still be married?"

"Yes. Everything stays the same except who we're sleeping with."

Goku nodded, lapsing into silence with one arm around his wife. He really did love her, even if he didn't want to have sex with her. He didn't want their family to change.

* * *

 

"This membrane," Vegeta said in dry annoyance as he pointed to the scan, "allows the passage of sperm into the internal reproductive system. This is where it can join with an egg. This is the womb, which expands a great deal during pregnancy."

"How does the baby get out?" Bulma asked, not seeing an obvious - well, _exit_.

Vegeta was dressed in a pair of training shorts for a reason; he'd seen this question coming. Taking Bulma's hand, he brought it low on his torso, under his abdominal muscles. "You feel how the skin there isn't as tough? It tears, and the baby forces its way out. It's considered a battle for carrier and child, as in the past it was very common for one or both to die in the process."

"So then you're just left open and bleeding?" She was clearly horrified.

"Tch. It heals quickly, although never quite as thick. It actually makes successive pregnancies easier on the carrier."

"And females?"

"Give birth very much as you do, although their anatomy is more like that of a male Saiyan than a human female. It's easier on carrier and child, but some thought that lead to weaker babies. Kakarot had a female carrier, and his power level at birth was notoriously low. Even I heard rumors and I was five at the time."

Bulma just shook her head and turned her attention back to the scans of her husband's anatomy, wondering how she had missed the significance of this previously.

* * *

 

With Goku and Vegeta off again - fighting or fucking was anyone's guess - Bulma had invited Chi-Chi over for a drink and Goten over for a playdate. The twelve-year-old Son and thirteen-year-old Trunks disappeared as soon as Goten arrived, leaving their mothers in the kitchen with a pitcher of margaritas. With refreshments served, the women were quiet for a moment, then Chi-Chi broke the silence. "So you're really okay with this?"

Bulma nodded as she was taking a drink. "Nothing's really changed between us, and I'd rather  _know_ than have them sneaking around behind my back."

"Oh, me too! I just ... I suppose I worry about Goku. He keeps coming home with bruises, among other things."

There was a moment of silence. "You mean like hickeys?"

"No. Or, at least not  _just_ hickeys. There are bite marks - scratches - bruises like fingers on his hips - what looks like red handprints - I mean, last time there was even bruising around his neck! It just all seems like so  _much_ even with as strong as Goku is."

Again, Bulma paused to digest the information. She downed the rest of her first margarita. "Vegeta likes it rough, but he also respects his partner's limits. Whatever he's doing with Goku, I'm sure Goku's all right with it. Wants it, even."

Chi-Chi shuddered silently. "I swear the more I find out, the more I realize how utterly incompatible we are - you know,  _that way_."

"So are you just sitting at home by yourself while your husband goes off and - well, does my husband?"

The black haired woman blushed. "Well, we had a chat and agreed it was all right for both of us to see other people, but I decided I was going to marry Goku when we were  _twelve_. It's not like I have any experience dating."

Bulma was halfway through a second margarita, and fast; it was definitely enough to lower her inhibitions some. "Well, what's good for the goose is good for the gander, right?" Staring down the other woman boldly, the blue-haired genius leaned in and kissed the princess soundly.

The princess of the Ox Kingdom gasped, then leaned into the kiss and responded shyly. It was her first real kiss and it was ... nice. Very nice. Finally, she pulled back, looking at Bulma with wide eyes and parted lips. "Oh."

Bulma laughed raucously. "I guess that's your first kiss, too. You wanna keep going?"

Chi-Chi hesitated, then nodded slowly. What was the harm - and who better than Bulma to explore this with? The older woman definitely knew what was going on, and would understand any concerns Chi-Chi had.

With a smile, Bulma leaned in to kiss Chi-Chi again. This was going to be a lot of fun, and honestly, it felt really balanced. Like the four of them formed a perfect circle. It was nice.

* * *

 

Goku had been a little mopy for the last couple of weeks. Since Bulma had announced she was pregnant again Vegeta had been spending more time with her ... which meant less time for their increasingly rough sexual relationship, or even for a spar. What was more, Goku had been feeling  _off_ lately. Uncomfortable, vaguely nauseous, and just all around not quite like himself. Plus he'd been getting  _heartburn_ of all things, and he never got heartburn! Generally miserable, Goku wasn't really interacting that much with his wife or younger son.

When Chi-Chi had finally had enough, she sent Goten out to play like he was still a small child and not twelve and sat down on the couch next to Goku, who was sulkily crushing a throw pillow to his stomach. "I understand that you miss Vegeta, but he has a  _wife_ , who is having a  _baby_ , and you can't sit around like this for the next seven months! Why don't you go out and train with your sons?"

For a moment Goku was silent, and then he sniffed pathetically. "It's not just that I miss him. I don't really understand why - I mean, Bulma can take care of herself! - but I can deal with being away from him. It's just that he's not here and I feel  _awful_. I've been getting  _heartburn_ , Chi! I'm nauseous half the time, I'm uncomfortable, and I keep getting emotional over nothing. On top of all that I keep feeling like Vegeta being around could make it better somehow and he's spending most of his time with Bulma and I can't even be upset about it because she's his wife and I'd have to be a real jerk to say that our -  _thing_ \- is somehow more important than his marriage and children. He's allowed to prioritize his time however he likes." And once Vegeta  _did_ have time for him again, Goku'd be right back underneath him begging for Vegeta to hurt him and fuck him all at once.

Chi-Chi paused, her brow furrowing. "If you were a woman, I'd say you were pregnant." Nausea, heartburn, vague discomfort, neediness about his partner ... but that couldn't happen, right? Surely not.

Goku's expression mirrored that of his wife. "But I'm a man. I can't be ... can I?" He was suddenly very aware of the fact he was an alien.

They were both silent for a long moment. "I think we should pay them a visit, just ... just in case." Chi-Chi couldn't even be mad if somehow Goku  _was_ pregnant, despite their 'no children outside the marriage' rule. Neither of them had thought Vegeta and Goku could produce a child.

There was no way. She was just being silly.

Still, with Chi-Chi telling Goten they'd be back soon, with soon vague and undefined, they flew off to Capsule Corp.

Bulma, just starting to show definitively, answered the door. "Well, what are you two doing here? Just a social call?"

"No, actually," Chi-Chi said and launched into an explanation of her husband's bizarre symptoms, from emotional behavior to heartburn. "I know what it sounds like, Bul, but I mean - he  _can't_ be."

Bulma took a steadying breath, looking suddenly annoyed. "Let me guess - not that it's much of a guess, knowing Vegeta. He's been topping."

"If by that you mean he's been the one fucking me - yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

The sour look on the pregnant scientist's face was enough to make Goku sweat a little. She took another breath, then yelled at the top of her lungs, "VEGETA!"

The prince in question appeared so fast that one had to wonder if he'd somehow learned Instant Transmission and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Yes, woman?"

"Have you been taking any precautions to make sure Goku doesn't get pregnant? More importantly,  _did you even bother to tell him male Saiyans can get pregnant_?"

If you looked very closely, you could see a hint of chagrin on Vegeta's stoic face. "It didn't occur to me that he wouldn't know."

"And of course you've been doing it raw." Bulma had come over and taken Goku by the hand, leading him somewhere as she chastised her husband. "Of all the irresponsible - not you Goku, you didn't know, but if this test comes out the way I think it will a certain Prince is about to find himself  _very_ busy."

Chi-Chi was having trouble keeping up. It was just so much to wrap her head around! Wait - "The boys - can they -?"

"I haven't run tests yet since Gohan's happy with Videl and they just had Pan, and Trunks and Goten are barely teenagers, but maybe."

The black-haired princess hadn't been this close to fainting in years.

Once they'd made it to the med lab, Chi-Chi took a chair and started fanning herself while Vegeta leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms and a vaguely worried expression. Bulma had Goku perch on an exam table and brought out an ultrasound wand and blue gel. "Now, this will be cold ..."

Goku still squealed a little and jumped, but a look from Bulma pinned him to the table. A few minutes and Bulma had an image of a tiny something in Goku's already enlarging womb. "Congrats, Goku; you're gonna be a mom."

Vegeta, on the other hand, was only offered a dirty look.

"I'm ...  _pregnant_? But - Chi-Chi and I agreed -"

"Don't worry about it," Chi-Chi cut in faintly. "You didn't know. We can reevaluate things once you've had the baby." The look of relief that washed over her husband's face, followed by awed joy, was enough that Chi-Chi knew she was going to scrap any rules about him having to not get pregnant. She didn't want more children, but if Goku did ... and if he wanted them with Vegeta ... well, she wasn't going to stand in the way.

"Now _you_ ," Bulma said sharply, turning towards her husband. "You get to explain everything to Goku, and you're going to be taking care of him  _too_. You got us both pregnant, and you get to deal with us both."

Vegeta actually groaned.

* * *

 

In the end, it was decided it was best if Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten move into the Capsule Corp complex -  _permanently_ since Vegeta and Goku would have a child to raise together. Vegeta was resistant, but Bulma was firm and it actually made the Sons feel a lot better about things.

When asked if they wanted to room together or separately, Trunks and Goten answered in unison that they wanted to share a room. Bunk beds were placed in Trunks's room, but every time one of their parents peeked in on them they were sleeping nestled together in the same bed. After a raised eyebrow or two, the sleeping arrangement was written off as the result of the boys being best friends from infancy. They were still too young for it to be anything else, clearly, and when they got a little older they'd surely move to separate beds - maybe even separate rooms.

* * *

 

Bulma's baby came first, a blue-haired little Saiyan princess. Vegeta had wanted to name her Eschalot, but Bulma had overruled him. Bra Briefs had joined the family.

A few weeks later, among blood and pain and screaming, a new full-blooded Saiyan was born. Here he was, the lynchpin that bound two families that were headed up by four individuals in a total of four relationships.

"He looks a lot like someone cloned you and shrunk ya." Vegeta smiled tersely up at his lover, busy making sure that his tear was on its way to healing properly, "No, really - come look!"

Satisfied that Kakarot was going to heal properly, Vegeta came up to see his son. The boy was healthy and strong, already nursing like a champion. His hair was the same as his sire's, although when he turned his face away from Kakarot Vegeta honestly saw more of his lover in the child's face. He still couldn't have been prouder.

"What do you want to name him?"

Kakarot shifted nervously, a blush on his cheeks. Vegeta raised his eyebrow; this was about to be very good, or absolutely awful. At least Kakarot would want his approval for the name, unlike a certain headstrong  _woman_ who wouldn't even consider a lovely Saiyan name for their daughter.

Finally Kakarot said, "Vegeta. I wanna name him Vegeta. Or, Vegeta Jr, I guess."

Vegeta grunted in surprise. "My father was Vegeta as well, so I suppose that makes me - technically - the junior."

Getting a little more excited since Vegeta hadn't said  _no_ , Kakarot said boldly, "Vegeta III then. He should have a good Saiyan name, and I don't know a better one than yours."

The man wasn't even trying to flatter him. Gently, Vegeta leaned in to plant a kiss on Kakarot's lips. There'd be nothing even approaching rough until he was fully healed from the birth, but Vegeta fully intended to show the man who had carried his child that gentleness had its own benefits. "Vegeta III it is. If we ever have a girl, though, we're naming her Eschalot."

"Whatever you want," Kakarot chuckled, laying his head on Vegeta's shoulder. "Whoever thought we'd all be one big happy family."

Vegeta snorted. The whole thing was complicated, but with Kakarot staying married to his wife while sleeping with Vegeta who was also sleeping with his own wife  _and_ the wives sleeping together ... well, maybe complicated was inevitable. The tangled mess certainly felt more like home than an ideal Earthling nuclear family. And all this because he'd been offended that Kakarot was practically a virgin and decided to do something about it! "It's almost too good to be true."

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, during my second pregnancy I found out I was pregnant because I had heartburn so bad I thought I was having a heart attack. It was a very memorable symptom so I cursed Goku with it.


End file.
